This invention relates to a device for exterminating insects by electrocution.
Modern methods for controlling the populations of flying insects, such as grasshoppers, which are harmful to crops and reduce overall yields within an agricultural setting typically rely on the use of chemical insecticides. Recent observations suggest that prolonged exposure of agriculture land to chemical insecticides tends to sterilize the soil thus having a tendency to reduce overall yield. Recognizing this trend an improved device for controlling insect populations through electrocution is described.
Since the early 1900s various devices to exterminate insect pests through electrocution have been developed. Early developments as described by Walter Kemp in U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,475 and William Harwood in U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,240 included elaborate means for gathering the flying insects, directing them to an electrocution means, collecting and disposing of the dead insects. In these early devices batteries provided the source of high voltage electricity used to ensure instantaneous electrocution of the insects as they attempted to pass through an open circuit electrical grid. Although these devices proved to be effective their use was restricted by battery life. With the introduction of trucks and tractors, larger and more sophisticated devices were proposed. Oscar Ekre in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,225 describes one such device. This device was mounted to the front of a truck and was comprised of a large electric grid with side extension to cover a wide swath as the device was driven through a field. Long finger extensions were provided to agitate the plants with the intent to flush up insects and lighting was employed to further attract the flying insects to the electric grid.
In the early 1970s, Walter Bialobrzeski described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,980 and 3,846,932 further improvements to a vehicle mounted insect exterminator with the introduction of a novel means of constructing an electrical grid and by introducing an opened bottom compartment for insect containment, respectively. High voltage and low current electric power for insect electrocution was delivered through the use of a battery or as generated by the tractor.
The present invention is directed at a new and improved mobile device for exterminating field insects by electrocution.
This invention according to a first aspect is comprised of two or more open circuit electrical grids mounted on frame for movement over the ground, in which the grids are spaced apart in the direction of travel and are connected to a high voltage power supply sufficient to kill insects that bridge the gap between the grids.
Thus, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for killing insects, comprising a frame mounted for movement over the ground in a direction of travel, a first grid and a second grid mounted on the frame, the first grid and the second grid each extending laterally in relation to the direction of travel and being spaced apart in the direction of travel by a gap such that insects to be killed bridge the gap when the frame is moved over a field containing insects and a power supply connected to supply an insect killing voltage differential between the first grid and the second grid.
According to further aspect of the invention, the power may be supplied by a DC ignitor.
In a further aspect of this invention, there is provided a barrier extending forward and rearward of the grids to prevent vegetation from contacting the grids and being set on
In other aspects of the invention, three grids are provided, each being formed of a mesh, with the center grid grounded and having smaller mesh size than the outer grids. By this mechanism, insects killed fall between the grids for later collection.
In a further aspect of the invention, the device may be arranged in an array for drawing across a field in the manner of irrigation devices.